


Always Winter

by Siriusfan13



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: A Narnia fic, set just at the beginning of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Jadis, the White Witch reflects on her 100 years of winter, her power... and a strange dream... Please R&R!
Kudos: 4





	Always Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or anything within, and I wouldn't dream of taking that distinction from the awesome author, C. S. Lewis...

**Always Winter**

She sat alone in the icy throne room, toying with her hair and watching as twinkling ice crystals drifted lazily to the floor in front of her. It was one of the few peaceful things that she appreciated. Mostly because of the latent power that the snowflakes represented. Each different. Unique. Like the statures in her great hall.

It had been winter for one hundred years. Always winter and never Christmas. That was what the Narnians said. Jadis ignored their insignificant whining. Christmas was nothing but an excuse to give and take. She didn't need fat men in heavy coats to give her a reason to take. She took because she could. That was all. All that she was and ever had been.

She leaned back in her seat remembering the other world. The one she had come from so long ago. When she had taken everything with one deplorable word. Where life itself had stopped for her. When she had realized that she _was_ the most powerful creature in existence. And that she deserved everything she took.

She had taken their summers, their springs, their autumns… She had taken their Christmas, and with it their fighting spirit. They would bow to her or they would die.

Nothing could defeat her.

So why did she have a sudden chill, as though the snow for the first time were affecting its mistress? Why did she feel like everything was about to change.

Why had she spent the past several sleepless nights, hearing the roar of a lion within her head? Seeing the faces of two sons of Adam. Two daughters of Eve?

Why was she _afraid_?

She forcefully banished that thought, standing swiftly and shouting in a voice that echoed throughout the palace for her sleigh. She would go riding to clear her head. To forget about the prophecy.

Because at least she could be confident that her woods were free of lions and dreams… and Sons of Adam...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Thanks for reading, and please review. This is my first Narnia fic.


End file.
